


Don't Blame Me (Love made me crazy)

by imhaving_yourbaby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha! Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beloved's are mates for vampires, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Crazy Peter Hale, Derek is 17, Derek is Stiles Beloved, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Innocent! Derek, Kinda, Like, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Mpreg! Derek, Not Beta Read, Older! Stiles, Possessive! Stiles, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles' baby, Tattooed! Stiles, Top! Stiles, Vampire! Stiles, Young! Derek, bottom! derek, but looks like he is 28, don't read into that, for a short while, he's a baby, his Bday is soon, hot! Stiles, like seriously innocent, omega! Derek, only a little tho, sassy! Derek, shy! Derek, sterek au, stiles has a beard, stiles is 500 years old, tall! Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhaving_yourbaby/pseuds/imhaving_yourbaby
Summary: I was pulling into the Hales' Pack main den, and I put my game face on. I was preparing myself for the inevitable because there was bound to be a --bit-- of clawing with Talia Hale. After all, their only omega was mine. And I would be damned if anyone took him away. He is my omega, my beloved, mine!





	1. Love Made Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read, all mistakes are on me. If there are any, please let me know!

**Stiles POV**

"Dad! We're out of lettuce, and you know... No lettuce, No salad." I yelled out into the quiet house, waiting for a response. As my dad walked into the kitchen, he said, "Just got back from your 5th time in University, and your already trying to get me to eat this junk again!" He says, smiling at me.

"Dad, I'm hurt, really, you know all I want is for you to live forever!" I said sarcastically. "Stiles, son, I already am! Also, why trouble yourself with going all the way to the grocery store, when we could order a nice  _healthy_ pizza right here?" At that I burst out laughing "Dad, did you actually just use healthy and pizza in the same sentence, really? You make me laugh!" My dad rolled his eyes, "Whatever kid, stay safe" Walking out of the house, I quickly said "Always!"

Walking outside, I got into Roscoe and shoved the key inside, starting the engine. My baby purred to life, and I mumbled "beautiful" while stroking her steering wheel. A couple minutes later I rolled into the parking lot of the grocery store. Walking inside, I looked around for the greens section. I found the lettuce then walked to the protein section, why not give my dad a little surprise? I threw some chicken breasts inside of the cart. Seeing water I grabbed a case, knowing we were running out, and headed to the register. Seeing one that was open, I started rushing towards it, not looking where I was going.

As I started speed walking, I bumped into a not so tiny body, "Woah", I said in surprise. After taking a huge whiff of the persons scent, I growled and pulled the body closer to me. Looking down, I hissed out "Mine!" It was a beautiful boy, with striking hazel eyes, that I could look into for days.

Getting lost in his eyes, I almost didn't hear him shout out in fear. Pulling him closer, I growled while looking around, trying to find the source of his fear. "Hey man! Get off of me!" my little angel yelled.

Realizing what I had been doing I gasped and stepped away, but then walked closer to him because of the _emptycoldnessclosermine_ that I felt running through me. My beloved pushed me away, and I whimpered "Angel? Wha-"

He growled out "I don't even know who you are, and you're calling me angel! Get away from me blood-sucker!" 

I hissed, anger running through me at being called by such a disrespectful name, by my little omega, only stopping when I looked into his doe eyes. "Don't you feel it, Kochanie? You're my beloved!"

He looked so cute when he was confused, "Kochanie? Beloved? What are you talking about man?" he asked. "Mhm, Lets fix that my name is Stiles-", he interrupted "-the hell is a Stiles?" I rolled my eyes, "I'm a Stiles, and stop interrupting me! Anyway you're my beloved, or as your kind calls them, I'm your 'mate'. Whats your name?"

My angel looked like he was going to faint, his beautiful, tan skin, now a pale color. I felt  _panicbelovedcomfort_ run through me at seeing him look so sick. Ripping open the plastic wrapping that was surrounding the water, I quickly put the bottle up to his plump, pink lips, and told him to drink. Doing what he was told, he started drinking like there was no tomorrow.

While he was doing that, I started mumbling praise to my angel. "There we go Kochanie you're doing so good, so good for me. Come on sweetheart, drink up." When the bottle was empty, he looked up at me with tears in his eyes, "You can't be my mate, you don't even smell like-" I shushed him, cooing "It's ok baby, you probably can't smell it yet because you are not of age yet, but I can, and right now I can tell you are scared. Don't cry, I'll protect you, and make sure you are safe. Let me take you back to your house ok, cub?"

He took a shuttering breath "My names Derek, Derek Hale" My eyes widening in surprise as I said, "Alright James Bond, you're a Hale, I know where your pack house is, let me take you there." A tiny smile lit up his face "I'm assuming you got here in a car, I'll drive you" He looked up at me "But how will you get back?" Purring at my beloveds concern for me, I replied "Kochanie, you should know that us vamps run fast, like super fast."

Forgetting about the groceries, we walked outside to his black Camaro. I whistled "Nice ride, Derek!" My cub looked away, blushing "It's my sisters, Laura, but she's planning on giving it to me" he whispered. I almost cooed at how adorable my little angel is. "Whelp, I'm driving, no questions" I said when he looked defiant.

Arriving at his house was the easy part, but giving him to his parents, let's just say, it was hell.


	2. My Drug is my Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek just wanted to get chocolate for Kate, but he meets this psychopath, thats calling him his 'mate'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta read, any mistakes are on me. If there are any, please let me know!

**Derek's POV**

"What the fu-" I yelled, as I got pulled into a classroom. "Shh..." Kate whispered. "It's one of my last days as a substitute here at BHH, and I wanted to be scandalous" She giggled. I sighed, in awe, wondering how I got lucky, with such a beauty of a girlfriend. 

"Kate, it's the last day of school, for you and me. No more high school for either of us" I said smiling up at her. She frowned for a minute, before pulling me into a kiss and saying "I know, but I want to celebrate, how about you go get some snacks from the grocery store, and bring it to our secret place"

"The one at the park?" I asked, wanting to be sure. "Of course, silly. What other secret place do we have." She replied. I nodded, saying a quick bye, before heading to the grocery store to get my, very hot girlfriend, some chocolate.

Rushing outside, I bumped into my best friend, Paige. "Shi-" I yelped, "Paige?" She rolled her eyes at me, and said "Yes, you doofus, who else do you know who's named Paige." I huffed, mumbling, "Rude", speaking louder, I said "I gotta go, but remember, my place, next week. Because guess who's turning 18" while doing jazz hands, I walked away.

* * *

Rushing out of my Camaro into the grocery store, I bumped into a hard body, that towered over me. I heard him say, "Woah", then he growled, and pulled me flush against his chest. He hissed out "Mine", and I looked up at him, only to find him looking at me already. He had creamy white skin, and a scruffy beard, that I just wanted to run my nose along. His eyes were like pools of honey until they flickered a blood red color. Listening for a heartbeat I couldn't find one. 

In a panic, I yelled out in fear, stopping only because he growled and pulled me closer to his chest while looking around. Scared of being so close to a vampire, a _very_ hot vampire, I yelled "Hey man! Get off of me!"

With that doing the trick, he gasped and stepped away from me, but I gulped when I felt  _sadnesscloserempty_ run through me. That feeling only stopping when the mystery man stepped closer to me. When he whimpered, I felt sadness inside of me. I just wanted him to be happy, but that feeling quickly vanished when he said, "Angel? Wha-".

This guy was crazy, who was he, calling  _me_ angel. I interrupted growling and saying "I don't even know who you are, and you're calling me angel! Get away from me blood-sucker!" 

He hissed, making my heart speed up, and I looked at him with fear in my eyes. He abruptly stopped when he looked at me and said "Don't you feel it, Kochanie? You are my beloved!" This guy made me so confused! I asked "Kochanie? Beloved? What are you talking about man?"

"Mhm," he said, "Let's fix that, my name is Stiles-". I interrupted him, and asked, "-the hell is a Stiles?" He rolled his eyes, this guy has the audacity to roll his eyes, at _me_? Hell no!

He said "I'm a Stiles, and stop interrupting me! Anyway, you're my beloved, or as your kind calls them, I'm your 'mate'. Whats your name?"

Mate!? He can't be my mate, he's a vampire. Oh my gosh, no. Oh shit, oh shit! I felt like I was going to faint, I was swaying on my feet.

I felt something round on my lips, realizing that it was a water bottle, I opened my mouth and started drinking. Taking huge gulps, I heard Stiles mumbling inaudibly. Finishing the bottle, I started hyperventilating. I already have an awesome girlfriend. Oh my gosh, Kate. I'm going to have to leave her! She's going to hate me!

I looked up at my 'mate' with tears in my eyes, and said "You can't be my mate, you don't even smell like-". He shushed me, practically cooing, while he said "It's ok baby, you probably can't smell it because you are not of age yet, but I can, and right now I can tell that you are scared. Don't cry, I'll protect you, and make sure you are safe. Let me take you back to the house ok, cub?"

I took in a shaky breath and said "My name is Derek, Derek Hale" I saw his eyes widen in, what I can assume, was surprise. He replied "Alright James Bond, you're a Hale. I know where your pack house is, let me take you there." I smiled in amusement.

"I'm assuming you got here in a car, I'll drive you," He said. I looked up at him, and asked "But how will you get back?" After I asked that, this guy purred! _Purred,_ like a freaking cat! When he stopped purring, he said "Kochanie, you should know that us vamps run fast, like super fast"

As we were walking out Stiles whistled, and said "Nice ride, Derek!" I looked away blushing, why was I blushing?

I whispered, "It's my sisters, Laura, but she's planning on giving it to me." 

"Whelp, I'm driving" I looked defiant, getting ready to tell him that _I_ was going to drive, but he added "No questions"

When he got me home, I just **_screamed._**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Polish language  
> Kochanie= sweetheart, love, etc. (those types of endearments)  
> **Stiles comes from a Polish family. Before his mother passed, the Stilinski's still lived in Poland, so Polski was his native language.


	3. And Baby, For You, I Would Fall From Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Hale is scary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta read, all mistakes are on me. If there are any, please let me know!

_**Stiles POV** _

It's amazing, isn't it? The way your day could start of so, so good, yet end so, so badly.

Whelp, I met the man of my dreams, love of my life, the apple of my eyes, the rays to my sunshine, literally this morning and wanted to take him home, because he's mine and I'm his. Also, protecting him just became my only goal in life. You know besides, like, having babies, getting married, blah, blah, blah.

And now I'm stuck in a dungeon, with my hands are cuffed above my head with vervain running through my system, and --wow--. My hands are seriously losing circulation. How do I even lose circulation, knowing that the only way I have blood pumping through my veins, is because of my food, which comes from humans. I mean, I don't get the blood from the mortals because that's an asshole move, even for me, like, blood bags all the way, yay blood bags- and that's why I have ADHD, which, by the way, wasn't cured by my vampirism, why? I don't know. Anyway I, apparently,  --compelled-- my beloved. And if that Isn't a serious offense in my book, or in any vampires book for that matter.

Well... actually, thinking back on it, I probably should have changed a lot of things. Starting with the fact, that I, the --leader-- of the Stillinski Clan, came into the Hale Packs' land, without permission, with their only omega son. Who by the way, smelled like _fearsadnessgrief_ , was probably not so smart.

* * *

 

**_6 Hours Earlier_ **

The way to Derek's house was filled with way to much tension. Derek was the very, very opposite of relaxed. He was so tense, which bothered me because I just wanted to give him a hug and massage him until he felt like he was floating away from all of his troubles.

But, you know, that's just me.

I started, _well,_ attempted small talk with Derek, but every time I asked him something, he shut me down with short, simple answers. Which is the exact opposite of what I would have done.

Me being me, probably would have gone into a whole rant on what my favorite color was, which is what I asked him, by the way. But he shut me down with, "I'm a teenager that is going through emotions, don't talk to me or I'll glare your face off."

Ok, so he actually just said "Green." and scowled looking out the window. Which wow, if my beloved wasn't such a sourwolf.

 _Anyway_ , I was pulling into the Hales' Pack main den, and I put my game face on. I was preparing myself for the inevitable because there was bound to be a --bit-- of clawing with Talia Hale. After all, their only omega was mine. And I would be damned if anyone took him away. He is  _my_ _omega, my beloved, mine!_

With that in mind, I got out of the Camero, going to open the door for Derek, only to be shot full of vervain. The last thing I heard before I was swallowed with darkness, was Derek screaming.

* * *

_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM"_ and  _"YOU MONSTER, REMOVE YOUR CUMPOLSION FROM HIM"_ and the worst and final one,  _"HE'S CRYING, HE WON'T STOP"_ Ok so that last one wasn't said to me, but it made me snap because 1)My omega was crying 2)These imbeciles yelling, were probably making it worse and 3) I could smell his blood,  **why could I smell his blood.**

Vervain or no, I was a five-hundred-year-old vampire, and I was not letting a little poisoning stop me from saving my beloved.

I snapped my chains, like mountain ash could stop me, and used my nose, --ha--, to find where the source of my omegas blood was coming from. I sped into the kitchen to see an older man,  _uncle_ from the smell of him, gripping my Derek's wrist with a knife to his pulse point. I hissed loudly, and sped over to Derek's side, snapping the older man's hand and watching in satisfaction as he screamed in pain and dropped the knife.

With that trouble out of mind, I looked at my omega to see tears running down his face, with his eyes a bright yellow. I cupped his face and started whispering soothing words to him. I brought him into my arms and allowed him to scent me, knowing it would soothe him I copied his actions, and ran my nose along his beautiful, unmarked neck.

I heard Talia rushing in behind me, and panicked. I picked Derek up bridal style and ran out of the house. We were out of Beacon Hills in no less than 5 minutes.

 

^^^Imagine this is how Stiles looks when he takes Derek and runs^^^

^^^Derek ^^^

 

 

^^^And, young Peter, thank you very much^^^

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles didn't know that Derek was his beloved because Derek had not hit puberty yet.  
> ***Puberty is when werewolves scent is truly formed

**Author's Note:**

> Vampires Powers:  
> -run inhumanly fast (faster than werewolves)  
> -smell extremely well (werewolves can smell farther distances)  
> **When it comes to blood vampires can smell it from miles away  
> -compulsion (unless the receiver has vervain in their system, or on them (ex: necklace, bracelet, anklet, etc.)  
> -very little magic (only if they died with it)
> 
> Werewolf's Power:  
> -same as Teen Wolf  
> -can sense mate when they turn 18 (by smell)  
> -If their mate is powerful they can shift into a full wolf


End file.
